This invention relates to arylamine compounds, particularly to polymeric tertiary arylamine compounds and electrophotographic imaging members and processes utilizing such polymeric tertiary arylamine compounds.
In the art of electrophotography an electrophotographic plate comprising a photoconductive insulating layer on a conductive layer is imaged by first uniformly electrostatically charging the surface of the photoconductive insulating layer. The plate is then exposed to a pattern of activating electromagnetic radiation such as illuminated areas of the photoconductive insulating layer. The plate is then exposed to a light, which selectively dissipates the charge in the illuminated areas of the photoconductive insulating layer while leaving behind an electrostatic latent image in the non-illuminated areas. This electrostatic latent image may then be developed to form a visible image by depositing finely divided electroscopic toner particles on the surface of the photoconductive insulating layer. The resulting visible toner image can be transferred to a suitable receiving member such as paper. This imaging process may be repeated many times with reusable photoconductive insulating layers.
As more advanced, higher speed electrophotographic copiers, duplicators and printers were developed, degradation of image quality was encountered during cycling. Moreover, complex, highly sophisticated, duplicating and printing systems operating at high speeds have placed stringent requirements including narrow operating limits on photoreceptors. For example, the numerous layers found in many modern photoconductive imaging members must be highly flexible, adhere well to adjacent layers, and exhibit predictable electrical characteristics within narrow operating limits to provide excellent toner images over many thousands of cycles. There is also a great current need for long-lasting, flexible photoreceptors in compact imaging machines that employ small diameter support rollers for photoreceptor belt systems compressed into a very confined space. Small diameter support rollers are also highly desirable for simple, reliable copy paper stripping systems which utilize the beam strength of the copy paper to automatically remove copy paper sheets from the surface of a photoreceptor belt after toner image transfer. However, small diameter rollers, e.g. less than about 0.75 inch (19 mm) diameter, raise the threshold of mechanical of mechanical performance criteria for photoreceptors to such a high level that spontaneous photoreceptor belt material failure becomes a frequent event for flexible belt photoreceptors.
One type of multilayered photoreceptor that has been employed as a belt in electrophotographic imaging systems comprises a substrate, a conductive layer, a charge blocking layer, a charge generating layer, and a charge transport layer. The charge transport layer often comprises an activating small molecule dispersed or dissolved in a polymeric film forming binder. Generally, the polymeric film forming binder in the transport layer is electrically inactive by itself and becomes electrically active when it contains the activating small molecule. The expression "electrically active" means that the material is capable of supporting the injection of either the hole or electrophotogenerated charge carrier from the material in the charge generating layer and is capable of allowing the transport of these charge carriers through the electrically active layer in order to discharge a surface charge on the active layer. The multilayered type of photoreceptor may also comprise additional layers such as an anti-curl backing layer, an adhesive layer, and an overcoating layer.